Summer Days
by Harry's-a-hottie
Summary: Its the summer after Harry's 7th year at hogwarts, he defeated voldermort, and doesnt have to live at the Dursly's anylonger. Then he meets Hermiones cousin who tells him something lifechanging. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Summer Days

Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, the only character I own is Sierra.

Chapter 1: Free at Last

Harry had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express for the 7th and final time of his life. He was partly sad that he would never be able to go back but happy finally to be on his own, with no worries of Voldermort. He had defeated him back in his 6th year.

The platform was crowded. _**As usual, where'd Ron and Hermione go**? _"Bye Harry, I'll owl you our address!" screamed Ron over the crowd. Ron and Luna had realized they liked each other back in 6th year. _**Wow I can't believe they're engaged.** _"Sure Ron if you're not too busy!!" said Harry with a mischievous grin on his face.

Then he turned around and saw Hermione. There was someone behind her that Harry didn't recognize. **_Wow she's Hot_**. She had on a baby blue tube top, white miniskirt, and her hair was perfectly straitened and was at her shoulders.

"Hi Harry" said Hermione brightly with a big grin on her face. "Hi" he said quickly, still not taking his eyes off the girl behind her. "And may I ask why I haven't been introduced to this sexy woman?" Making the girl blush. **_Great now he'll never notice me._**

"Oh sorry Harry this is my cousin Sierra, she's staying at my house for the summer."

"Why Hello, we should get a butter beer sometime so we can get to know each other." He said seductively

"How about right now?" well that's what Sierra was going to say be Hermione cut her off. "No you have to unpack and then Moms going to make a special welcome dinner."

"Don't worry we'll be home by 7, and then Harry can stay for dinner. What do u think about that Harry?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Well sure I mean you're the guest." Said Hermione with a glint of Jealousy in her eye. Although Harry didn't see it Sierra did. "Let's get going shall we" Harry cut in quickly to get them going. "Bye Hermione" they both said in unison. She didn't reply she just walked off.

Harry didn't think anything of it because he was so happy. "So can we go by your flat first?" Sierra asked with a slight puppy dog face. "Sure" said Harry quickly. And with a small "pop" they apparated back to his flat.

Once they were there Sierra sat down on the couch and said to Harry "I need to tell you something very important, it may change your whole life..."

See that little review box in the left corner. PLEASE click on it!! Thanx


	2. UhOh

Note- see chapter 1

Sorry for taking so long I was away for the weekend. Hope you like.

Chapter 2- "Uh-Oh"

"Ok sure" said Harry and he sat down next to Sierra on the over- stuffed green couch.

"Well Harry, first I want to say NO interruptions please, once I get going I can't stop. Well it all started when I found out that Hermione was a witch and that she was going to Hogwarts. I was really excited for her and even more excited when I found out that I was a witch too. I got a letter from Hogwarts-USA" seeing the blank look on Harry's face she explained. "it's just like Hogwarts except it's in the USA." "well anyway we both went to school and had a great time but I wanted to go to the Hogwarts that you guys go to because from all the stories I've heard it sound like a lot more fun. So Hermione asked Dumbeldore if I could transfer schools but he said that he's alright with it but the other headmaster doesn't like him and he would probably say no. well he did say no and I was really mad."

"So then Hermione and I had an idea if I came to her parents house for a week or too she could get me to this hogwarts, have me take a Ultra-Polyjuice potion" seeing another blank look on Harry's face she said. "well it's just like the Polyjuice potion but I have the persons past memory and their emotions, but I remember everything that happens"

"So luckly for her Lavender Brown was in the hospital wing that week so Hermione thought that I should. Come on Saturday for the Hogsmead trip. I was really excited so I agreed. We did the transformation fine but once I was in her body I noticed that when-ever I was around you Harry I wanted to makeout with you. Well Lavender did anyway."

"**_OK then I remember that trip what happened, alls I know is that Lavender, well Sierra and I were so wasted we _**"Oh Shit" screamed Harry

"I thought I told you not to interrupt me" said Sierra

"_**Hehe I did this hot girl. Go Harry it's your birthday..."**_

"Earth to Harry," "sorry" "Ok I guess you remember that night in you head boy room, well I'm... I'm...."

"_**Hmm she's what I wonder what she is..."**_

"I'm pregnant with your baby, I Haven't told anyone, and that's why I came back. No one knows, not even Hermione; she just thinks I want to spend the summer with her. Come to think of it Hermione's going to kill me. Because she well really loves you." Explained Sierra before Harry could explode.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT you are--- she loves me, really I love her to I have to tell her. Oh shit you're pregnant with my baby that's not going to go over well with her."

Sierra smiled she loved how she knew, well hoped, that Harry would finally be with Hermione.

"Harry I'll just go back to the states and say that I'm pregnant with my ex-boyfriends baby so then you can get together with Hermione."

"no Sierra this is partly my fault too. I'll accept responsibility, it will all be alright."

He then gave Sierra a semi-passionate kiss on the lips, "well ready for dinner"

"Yep" she said brightly, now quite a bit happier.

But what they both didn't notice was that Hermione had apparated into the other room of the flat just as Harry kissed Sierra. "That Bitch." Hermione said under her breath. "Tonight at dinner I am soooooo going to get her back." and with that Hermione apparated back home.

Please, Please, Please review!!


End file.
